Care to Dance? (2/?)
by Trin
Summary: Yeah, it stinks, but it's not getting better till someone else writes something. So bite me and R&R. PS~ I 4got something, but since its 4gotten, I didnt fix it. (didnt make sense, but oh well) So if u c something wrong, thats probably it.


Hint: Just in case ya couldn't tell, I did the funky disclaimer stuff again. I just felt like being sarcastic once more, so enjoy my comments & enjoy the story! (which i think stinks, but dont gimme bad reviews or ya cant b my friend. j/k)

Title: Care to Dance? (part 2/?. Yeah, still dont kno. But, w/e) (sorry about the delay, but I don't see anyone else writing, so bite me)

Author: Well, me, duhhhh. (Trin, as in Trinity frum the Matrix which iz the BEST movie of all time, so dont argue)

Email: Trinity386@hotmail.com (its not like ur gonna use it. Sheesh)

Rating: PG13 (i just picked one. dont ask.)

Classification: Yeah, did this already.

Disclaimer: 1) They're not mine (obviously. I'm not stupid enough to cancel & not re-run the gawdamn show. Plus they belong 2 rich ppl, so 2 bad 4 me), 2) If I wuz makin money off of this, would I really put it in a public place where I could get sued? Didn't think so. So, newayz, they're not mine (tho i can still dream), I'm not gettin money, and you old ppl who own them should use them more often.

Spoilers: Itsa story. Read it.

Author's Notes: I'll start continuing the story now.... (oh yeah, & i 4get Chris's mom's name, so if ne1 who reads this knows, put it in ur review! I think i remember it was Anna, so I'll use that for now.)

Care to Dance?

"The best kind of friend is the kind that you can sit on a porch swing with,

never say a word, and walk away feeling like it was the best conversation

you'd ever had."

"How can you be just friends with somebody when everytime you look at

them it makes you want them even more?"

"Should I smile because you're my friends, or cry because that's all we'll

ever be?"

(It's my gawdamn story, I can have as many quotes as I wanna.)

ring! ring!

"I need a new damn phone.... Lorenzo." Chris picked up, after groaning about the shrill noise his current phone made.

"DARLING! Oh, my, Christopher, it's been so long since I've talked to you!" Anna's distinctive drawl still had the ability to make Chris cringe.

"Anna, I told you I don't like being called "Christopher." And it hasn't been a while since you've called the shop, I heard."

"Well, Christopher, I told you I don't like you calling me Anna, so we're even. And I'm glad your Captain Lipshitz told you. With he and your 'friend' Rita hounding you about going to my wonderful Christmas ball, I doubt you can say no."

"Well Anna, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can make your little 'party'. So I'll have to see you some other time. By...."

"CHRISTOPHER! Don't you dare hang up on me young man. That's it, it's Christmas and you're my son for Christ's sake! I will not argue any longer. Chris, please. Come to my party. Bring a friend, pout, I don't care, just please. Come. I never get to see you and I want us to see each other more than just a fraction of one day out of an entire year. Please come?"

Chris groaned. He sighed. Finally he gave up though, "Fine, Mother, I'll come, but ONLY if I can bring Rita with me. Your friends are just too much for me right now. I just might take you up on that pouting thing, though."

Anna actually squealled, "Oh, Chris! Thank you! And feel free to bring Rita, I don't want you to have an awful time now, do I? Well, I must be off. Au revoir!" *click*

Chris looked at the phone, and thought about how terrible this was. He hated his mother's friends, not just disliked them. He thought about it for a second, though. Rita's GOT to come. Come on, Lorenzo, you have to pull your absolute BEST puppy dog face AND voice. "Well, Sammy," he said aloud, "it's you or nothing and I won't take nothing as opposed to you being with me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Crash! "Shit!... Lance!" Rita growled.

"Uh, Sammy, I hate to break it to you, but you probably haven't gone to sleep yet, so you couldn't have woken up on the wrong side of the bed. What's the matter?" Chris's voice made Rita relax a little.

"Well, Sam, if you must know, you made a certain telephone ring when a certain person was carrying a certain glass cup and the ringing startled that person, so she dropped her glass." Rita smiled as she brushed her hair from her face and grabbed a broom to sweep up the glass shards with.

Chris tried to stifle a laugh. Feeling bad about the glass, yet amused at how his Sammy worded it, he replied, "Gee Sam, now I feel bad for the poor certain telephone. It must feel unloved."

"Not with the amount of calls it gets from you it doesn't!" Rita quipped. Two could play at this game.

Chris clutched at his chest for the second time that day. "Ow, Sammy, your going to hurt me someday. Until then, though, would you like to have a take-out/movie fiesta with yours truly?" Chris grinned, don't say it Sammy, he thought.

"Which movie?"

"Damn. Okay, Sam, you got me. Since I broke your glass, you can pick out the movie."

"Oh, Sammy, you'd really let me?" Rita chuckled. 'Maltese Falcon' was lost at her house anyway. Well, to Chris it's lost, she amused herself. To the drawer of my nightstand which is saving me from watching it for a while, it is not.

Chris smiled, "Anything, Sammy. I'll be there in a few with... Italian?"

Rita smiled, dumping the by now swept up glass pieces into the trash. "Good choice, Sammy, and I'll probably be in the shower when you get here, so I hope you have your key. Otherwise, I hope you would like to get to know my hallway a little better."

"Aw, Sammy, you're not gonna let me join you? How sad...." Chris grinned, ripping the phone from his ear. Yet he could still hear her shocked

"CHRIS!"

"Yeah Sammy?" Chris grinned. He knew she liked it when he said such things to her. Even if she didn't know it yet.

Rita sighed, yet she couldn't seem to wipe the smile off of her face for one reason or another.... "Sammy, I'll see you soon. Bye!" click.

Chris hung up, laughing. To himself, he mused, "Lorenzo, you've been hung up on by two women today. What are you going to do next?" Grabbing his keys off his coffee table, he looked at his favorite picture-of him carrying Rita on his back. "I wish you, Sammy." Then he walked out his door and headed out for the food.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Yeah, the ending needed to be there, so shut up. LoL, j/k. I'm taking my sweet old time until somebody decides to help me out here with the writing in the SS section! :::hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge::: As for my well deserved reviews (hey, as far as i can see, right now, I'm the only writer in SS, so i should get all the reviews. :-P), if you thought it was good (for some strange reason), thank you, if you hated it, LIE THROUGH YOUR SMELLY LITTLE TEETH. Thank you, have a nice day. 3 Trin 3


End file.
